One Voice
by Eva West
Summary: After Human Error. A dancer collapses during her rehersal and Forman, Chase and Cameron are taking on their first case as a team. House is his usual angry self, and is waiting for everybody to come crawling back to him, while entertaining his new crew.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own House. Go figure.

The medical aspect of my story is a realistic as I can make it. The diagnosis, symptoms

And treatments were researched over the Internet, and are not 100 percent reliable.

Anyways

One Voice

………………

Gracie walked though the door of her ballet studio. There were girls warming up on the hardwood, while her teacher, Miss Dawn was working with her Sugar Plum Fairies on the stage.

Gracie sat on the bench, adjusted her legwarmers and tied on her new Pointe shoes. She stepped in the chalk bin, and looked up.

Cammie jumped in the chalk bin next to Gracie. Chalk flew everywhere, and Gracie coughed.

"Sorry," Cammie said, in a high pitched voice that hardly sounded sorry.

"Snowflakes!" Miss Dawn yelled. "Stage!"

Gracie rolled her eyes, and went up to the stage. The snowflakes lined up behind her for the dance. Miss Dawn shouted a series of complaints, mostly about backs, arms and legs being straighter.

"Snow Queen!" Miss Dawn yelled at Gracie. "If you want to still be a part of our Nutcracker performance I suggest you act like it. OKAY! Now, take it from the arabesque lift."

A whole line of jealous snowflakes laughed amongst themselves.

Gracie took a deep breath and twisted her left ankle, in an effort to crack it or to stretch it out. She went on Pointe, and was lifted in the air by her partner.

Her head was cleared of all thoughts. A ballerina cannot look like she is in pain, even if she is.

_Poisson. Tour en l'air. Pirouette piqué. Jete. Regular Pirouette. Again. Piqué step. Entrechat. Six of them. One, two, three…_

Gracie never got to finish her Entrechat combination. Her ankle finally gave out, and sent her crashing to the floor, smacking her head on the hardwood floor and hitting her nose.

That stopped the Snowflakes from laughing pretty quickly. They all knew a sad and sober expression would impress Miss Dawn, and that they might get the part of the Snow Queen.

……………………………………….

Cuddy looked at the three people sitting across from her. "You three would be partners of your own department. Your jobs will be similar to the ones you had, but you all will have equal say and you will be taking on slightly more patients."

"So, basically, its our same jobs, only no House." Foreman stated.

"In short, yes."

"Done." Forman looked at Chase and Cameron.

"Done."

"And Done."

Cuddy looked relieved. "First case. We'll find an office area for all of you to work."

………………

"Okay, this kind of sucks." Chase said.

"What?" Cameron asked, her head buried in a book.

"That all of the walls are pretty much see-though!"

Cameron looked up. House was glaring at them. She tried not to laugh, as Foreman entered the room.

"Okay, so we've got a sixteen year old who fell on her ankle during her ballet practice." Foreman read. "She complains of ankle, knee and wrist pain."

"Understandable for a dancer." Chase said. "Where's the case?

"Her fever is 102, and she-"

The familiar beeping sound in three variations go off, and the three doctors went down the hall into the patient's room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron, this is Dr. Chase." She said to the shivering sixteen-year-old girl.

"Um, just wondering why did we just get paged?" Chase asked the nurse.

Cameron felt Gracie's head. "You said her fever was 102!"

Foreman grabbed the thermometer. "96.6. Get some more blankets!" He ordered the nurse.

"That's interesting." Chase said. "Guess we do have a case."

Forman and Cameron rolled their eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

"You both signed contracts! Wow, Cuddy must be serious. I guess it's because nobody stayed very long before Chase. Plus I didn't actually get to choose you two. But my being a member of my staff is very important, so lets get to business."

House sat down; proud of his speech and flipped open his GameBoy advance.

"This is it?" Natalie Dylan asked.

House dug into his bag. "Here, you can have my DS. Bryant, you want the PSP?"

Jesse Bryant looked at the PSP, weighing the outcomes in his head. His dark brown hair fell in his face and his dark brown eyes had the ever-questioning look. His skin was perfectly clear of all freckles or scars. He was the perfect East Coast Jersey Boy. Born in Jersey, undergraduate at Princeton and postgraduate at Princeton Med.

Dylan was just the opposite. Born in Orange County, did high school at a boarding school in San Francisco, undergrad at University of Notre Dame and post grad at Brown University. She still had California written all over her. Blonde hair, freckles, blue eyes, expensive shoes. The works.

"Will we get in trouble?" Dylan asked.

"Who cares. Contract?"

Dylan sighed, and went to the mini fridge. She pulled out a Diet Coke that she had just stocked a few minutes ago.

"You are addicted to caffeine." House stated.

Dylan took a swig of her drink. "You are addicted to your happy pills, but I don't say anything."

…………………………………..

"Eating correctly?" Chase asked. "No drugs, right?"

"Of course not." Gracie said.

"Are you sure?"

Gracie's dad, Mr. Driver, looked tired and overwrought. "She's eating."

"Do you get abs like these by not eating?"

Chase's eyes widened and gave Cameron a look. She was trying not to laugh as she was putting the acetaminophen in her IV.

"And… No drugs?"

Gracie rolled her eyes, and yanked her hair. She slapped the strands in his head. "Go check."

Chase turned and left the room. Cameron went to the dad. "We think that your daughter will be able to leave soon."

"That soon?"

"She doesn't have any other symptoms other than the fever. The nose and the ankle will heal by themselves." Cameron said. "Once the fever is stabilized, we can discharge her."

"No, she's never like this." Mr. Driver said. "Something else is wrong."

"I think that you should go downstairs, and get something to eat. She'll be fine. Go get Starbucks or something, and relax." Cameron smiled and went back to the office.

"Dr. Cameron? Wait." Mr. Driver ran back up. "Her… Her mom is coming. I can't… I don't think that she'll appreciate any of this."

Cameron sighed. "We'll deal with that later."

…………………………………….

"No drugs." Chase said.

"Jealous." Foreman and Cameron said.

"I think that-" Chase started, but House opened the door.

"Some guy is yelling from your patients room." House stated.

Foreman stuck his head out and saw Mr. Driver waving them to Gracie's room. The three of them rushed down the hall.

"Who are they?" Bryant asked.

"They are going to crack under pressure. We'll be treating that patient in a week."

Bryant looked at House. "Are we going to do anything in the meantime?"

"What for?"

……………………………………….

House stormed into the 24-hour fitness as fast as his leg and cane would take him. He saw Bryant jogging on the treadmill with his red iPod nano in his ears.

"Just because we're not doing anything, doesn't mean that you can just LEAVE!" House shouted. Random people around were looking strangely at the pair.

"Uh, actually that's exactly what it means." Bryant said.

"Where's Dylan?"

"She left for church."

"_Church?_"

……………………………………..

House walked into the Saint Anne's Catholic church, angry, confused and annoyed, mainly for no reason. Bryant was walking behind him, quietly, and somewhat embarrassed, because he was still wearing his workout clothes and drenched in sweat.

Natalie Dylan was leading the choir of teenagers, to House's surprise, and looked like she was enjoying every minute of it.

"_We fall down_

_And lay our crowns_

_At the feet of Jesus_

_The greatness of_

_Mercy and Love_

_At the feet of Jesus_

_And we cry_

_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_And we cry_

_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_Is the lamb."_

Once the song was over, Dylan walked to the back where House and Bryant we standing.

"Is somebody dying?"

"Yes." House said, at the same time Bryant said "No."

"Well, then you can wait until mass is over." And with that she turned on her heel and went back into the choir pit.

……………………………………

"She broke out in a rash. Now what?" Chase asked.

Cameron took her mug and slung her arm over the white board. "I need you two to go to the house and the ballet studio-"

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY." Foreman and Chase yelled.

"You two go to the ballet studio. I'll go to the house." Foreman said, while walking to the door.

"Why do we have to go to the studio?" Cameron asked.

Foreman stuck his head back in. "There'll be people there, so you can't do anything stupid."

…………………………………..

**(If House is Holmes, can you guys figure out who Dylan and Bryant are? Review!)**


End file.
